ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Night (Origin Comics)
Alexander Night, AKA Super Sonic Thunder Quake, is a villain within Origin Comics and is a member of the Dead Men Underground. He used to have a job at customer support where he was known for being late. He was also the guy who everyone else made fun of at his work, and slowly grew to resent his co-workers because of this. His powers activated when he was running late once again and he thought about everything his co-workers said to him throughout his life. He suddenly sparked with energy and ran all the way to his work in a matter of seconds. While there, he was made fun of once again, and he snapped. He got his revenge with his new speed, and went on the run, realizing he would most likely go to jail for what he did. He was found by Mr. E, who claimed that by joining the Dead Men Underground he would be able to have a lot more fun, which peaked his interest. Personality Alexander considers himself "the funny guy" of the Dead Men Underground. He lives up to this by constantly making fun of his enemies and cracking jokes. However, when it comes down to it, Alexander is a very sadistic man who takes pleasure in other's pain. He is even sometimes cowardly. For example, one time he claimed he could take on his teammate, Storm Crasher, but stopped talking when Storm Crasher walked in to the room. Appearance Alexander wears a red and yellow suit and a red biker's helmet. He wears yellow gloves and boots and has a yellow lightning bolt pattern around his pelvis. He also has a small lightning bolt on the right side of his chest. Powers & Abilities Powers *Super Speed: Alexander is the self-proclaimed "human lightning bolt", claiming he can run faster than even the fastest people in the world. This is proven by Alexander multiple times, as he has created sonic booms just be running multiple times. In fact, it's his main move to cause sonic booms and knock his enemies out with them. He can also go fast enough to run on water. So far, there has been no one in Origin Comics who has ever been as fast as Alexander, not even the god-like Omega Man and the actual god Athena come close to being as fast as him. **Fists of Quaking Destruction: Alexander has a habit of naming his attacks. The "Fists of Quaking Destruction" is when he throws punches so fast it almost seems like he's grown extra arms. **World Breaking Thunder Strike: Alexander once attempted to use this move on Omega Man. It didn't succeed, but if it did even Omega Man claims he might have died. It is caused when Alexander builds up more and more speed until he is able to punch someone with the force of fifty sonic booms. Abilities *Hand to Hand Combat (basic) Quotes "Hahaha! it's funny because you're stupid!" -Alexander's first line ever in any comic "I'm going to miss our talks once you're dead!" -Alexander during his fight with Jaime and others "BOOM!!!" -Alexander knocking out Carrie Trivia *Alexander's costume is an obvious reference to The Flash. *Originically, Alexander was going to be blue, but it "just didn't suit him". *Alexander is possibly bisexual, as he makes many jokes about women's attractiveness but at the same time has a strange obsession with The Mask, going as far as to ask him "what do you think? maybe in another life?" at one point. Category:Supervillains Category:Males Category:Origin Comics